Jumanji: Epic Run
Jumanji: Epic Run is a mobile app game available on App Stores and Google Play, released in 2019, to coincide with the release of "The Next Level". The game is a whole new kind of runner with 4 epic, next-level game modes: charge forward and fight your enemies, run from animal stampedes, climb perilous cliffs, and dive off massive waterfalls. Jump, duck, dash, slide in pursuit of a Thief to reclaim the sacred jewel. Game Once the run starts, the character will run down an endless fixed route, in pursuit of the Thief. The Thief drops a trail of Gold Bars, bags of Gold and Gems, which can be collected for making in-game upgrades. Obstacles can either be avoided by jumping, sliding or dodging, but as speed increases, they will appear sooner and gradually become harder to avoid, requiring quick timing and swiping. Upgrades are left out in the open for chances to enhance performance, wearing off after their meter depletes, yet they can be upgraded on the menu. As the avatar proceeds, the top score meter will fill, making the game run much faster and trigger more challenging obstacles and enemies. With every black space on the Level Maps bought on the menu, the Score Multiplier will increase for enhancing the overall in-game score. Collectables: *Gold Bars: The primary currency of the game. These come in singular trails or bags of five. Collecting the doubler upgrade will temporarily make single trails produce double the amount. *Gems: Resembling the Jaguar's Eye, these are the secondary currency. *Berries: Resembling the fruits of the Berry Tree, these act as extra lives to continue playing after making a miss. The expense increases as more misses are made. Upgrades: *Magnet: Creates a magnetic field around the character, attracting and collects all nearby Gold Bars and Gems. *Shield: Creates a protective shield bubble, granting a one-time protection from obstacles, unless the effect wears off. *Gold doubler: Creates Gold trails by x2, doubling pickups. *Dune Buggy: The character jumps into a Dune Buggy, giving them a limited speed drive over enemies and chance for more Gold pickups. Driving over power slide paths will increase pickup collection. Enemies: *Axe wielder: The most common enemies. Sliding into them or dodging attacking them will easily defeat them. *Crossbowman: Less common enemies. Their weapons give them more impressive reach, but the sounds of their bowstrings twinging signals their approach. *Shield-Bearer: These more uncommon enemies hold a shield to block the path. They can be beaten by sliding into them, but they drop their shields after the first hit and jump ahead for a second chance of blockage. *Treasure Runner: These rare enemies will remain stationary and block the path or take part in the stampede. Beating them will reward the runner with the treasure they carry. *Hyenas: These pack hunters appear in stampede sections of all levels. Dodging or jumping over them is the only way to stay safe from their deadly bite. Sometimes they carry Gold bags which can be only collected by jumping over them. *Vultures: These raptors appear in all levels: on the runways, on cliff runs and within the stampede sections. They can be beaten in runways with tapping after jumping towards them. Some Vultures carry Gold bags within the stampede sections, which can only be gained by sliding underneath them as they pass by. *Jaguars: These big cats appear in the Jungle and Desert levels on runways. They can only be jumped over or dodged to avoid their claws. *Snow Leopards: These cats appear in Mt. Zhatmire, replacing their Jaguar counterparts. *Rhinoceros: The main animal of "JUMANJI" appears in levels, as the speed increases to higher levels. They can only be dodged. Levels There are four levels to chose from, with more to be added as DLC. The Jungle is the default level, which can be completed by using the in-game collected Gold Bars or Gems to add the missing pieces to the Map. *The Jungle *The Oasis *The Dunes *Mt. Zhatmire *The Jungle (Night); Coming soon Characters The game begins after choosing the character of choice: one being the default while the other three are unlocked after completing the Level Maps. Players can take advantage of each character’s special skills by grabbing their item on-screen: hurl boomerangs, dance fight with nunchucks, trailblaze with geometric calculations, or ride animals like a boss. Dr. Smolder Bravestone As the default avatar, Smolder Bravestone is the starting character. Boomerang: His special ability is the Boomerang; he will use it to clear enemies and obstacles for a short time. This can be upgraded for an extended perfance by paying with collected Gold Bars. Costumes: *Standard *Vintage (complete The Oasis) *Explorer (complete The Dunes) *Mountain (complete Mt. Zhatmire) Ruby Roundhouse Ruby Roundhouse is unlocked after completing The Jungle Map. Nunchucks: Her special ability is Nunchucks; she will use them to clear enemies and obstacles for a short time. This can be upgraded for an extended perfance by paying with collected Gold Bars. *Standard *Vintage (complete The Oasis) *Explorer (complete The Dunes) *Mountain (complete Mt. Zhatmire) Franklin “Mouse” Finbar Franklin "Mouse" Finbar is unlocked after completing The Oasis. Whistle: His special ability is Whistle; he will use his whistle to call out a Rhinoceros to ride on, which will clear enemies and obstacles for a short time. This can be upgraded for an extended perfance by paying with collected Gold Bars. Costumes: *Standard *Vintage *Explorer (complete The Dunes) *Mountain (complete Mt. Zhatmire) Professor Shelly Oberon Shelly Oberon is unlocked after completing The Dunes. Compass: His special ability is Compass; he will use it to automatically take the correct clear path by geometrics for a short time. This can be upgraded for an extended perfance by paying with collected Gold Bars. Costumes: *Standard *Vintage *Explorer *Mountain (complete Mt. Zhatmire) Continuity The fast paced, runner gameplay is very much like the Rhino Run game on the 2017 website, even down to having nearly identical hazards. Using gemstone currency to upgrade characters serves this game as a follows up to The Mobile Game. References * *Jumanji: Epic Run ™ & © 2019 Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Published by Crazy Labs Ltd. Software excluding Columbia Pictures elements © 2019 Crazy Labs Ltd. Developed by PlaySide Studios Pty Ltd. Category:Video Games